


Ya Like Jazz?

by morticialiscious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Inaccurate BDSM Etiquette, Infidelity, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticialiscious/pseuds/morticialiscious
Summary: Meet h-74ð3's Rick and Morty.





	Ya Like Jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> Where Rick Sanchez is forty-eight years old, a new teacher at a prestigious private school who has a morbid fascination with the towns gruesome past meets a young sixteen-year-old aspiring trophy wife, Melanie Smith, who was known to be one of the most riches kid in the town, as well as the odd one.
> 
> After finding out that they share similar interest one night in an abandoned building, they both started meeting in private to discuss them. It led them to the point of managing to catch a killer in one unsolved case that was left in the dark eighteen years ago, but despite knowing who they are, they had remained silent. 
> 
> Deciding that they should take matters in their own hands, the duo decided to murder the murderer themselves in some sort of twisted justice that also sated their desires for bloodlust. After that, they began an odd relationship that led them fucking in Rick's place every now and then.
> 
> With that becoming their shared 'hobby', the affluent area of town was once again filled with blood and terror, and that's just how they like it.

Jazz music flowed through Rick’s old radio that his wife gave him a long time ago on top of his small work desk. He smoked while he listened. It only aired today, the radio host mentioned earlier, and the band was playing live in their studio. It was soft and intimate as the saxophonist freely made love with it. If you closed your eyes, it would feel like soft silk on warm skin on a restless night.

He breathed out a white puff of smoke. _That’ll kill you._ Rick hear his wife scold him in the back of his mind, echoey and distant as he filled his lungs once more. She called earlier, didn’t she? Dianne. She left a voicemail asking him about his day, how he was at work, how she and Beth missed him, and how she couldn’t wait for him to come back home. 

Then she called again asking how he’s been and why he was late on answering her calls. Then another where she sobbed and asked if there was something wrong because she was worried that something horrible might have happened to him because of the nature of his work.

But it’s only been three days. He wasn’t gone that long, right? She was being too clingy, too attached to him and what Rick was doing was healthy for the both of them. He needed space, he needed to breathe. He let out another wave of smoke, amusing himself by making smoke rings.

Then the bell of his front door rang.

Rick stood up, putting out his cigarette from the ashtray near the old radio before heading down to greet the person at the door. He was only in his boxers, a plain green one that he had for a long time. The door opened before he could reach the bottom of the stairs.

A five foot three, petit, pink dress wearing young girl appeared. She had her black hairband placed neatly on top of her short brown hair that she had cut herself recently. She has a small pink designer backpack in one of her hands before it unceremoniously hit the ground with a thud. She kicked off her polished black Mary Jane shoes carelessly with a huff too, completely done for the day. Pink lips, flushed cheeks, and hickory colored eyes that was somewhat captivating despite how tired and empty it almost looked.

Rick licked his lips.

“How was school?” he asked nonchalantly, his lips craving for a smoke— or a taste of hot sweaty skin.

Melanie Smith, or ‘Mel’ for short, only huffed in dismissal. Irritation rolled off of her in waves and Rick could almost taste it. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, his hands now starting to itch and sweat.

“Shit, as always.” she grumbled, “Your sub was worse than the last one. I almost died of boredom in the middle of your pop quiz. Which was, by the way, far from the lectures you taught us.”

Mel walked towards the kitchen doors, already relaxed and familiar with her surroundings and Rick could only do was follow as she ranted. “I didn’t answer it so don’t bother grading it. You’re only going to waste your time.” She took a glass and filled it with water from the tap then downed it.

“You don’t care about failing? What about your parents?” something dark had spun inside him at the mention of her parents and Rick’s cock had started to become hard. The tent forming in his boxers was becoming more and more noticeable as he stood there staring at her like a creep. Mel rolled her eyes and placed the glass down in the sink and as she does so, Rick seized her small frame, arms wrapping around her like ropes. Her reaction time was precisely just as fast as she turned around to slap Rick only to miss before the long arms engulfed her in a suffocating hug.

Mel struggled to break free from the iron grip. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing you asshole?!” she yelled near his ear as the man dragged her out of the kitchen to the living room. “Get your hands off of me you fucking pervert!”

“Stay. Still.” he growled out, “Fuck you!” yelled the girl in reply. Mel kicked and struggled, hitting Rick right in the abdomen using her knee which made the older man grunt and loosens his grip. Mel took that opportunity to get away from him. “You’re disgusting!” she shouted, clearly not hiding how she found him gross.

Caught off guard with how morbidly he found that endearing, Mel punched him. Rick’s head turned sharply to the side as the impact of her small fist hit him on the left side of his cheek. “You’re fucking repulsive! What kind of teacher would fuck their students?!” Mel raised her left foot and kicked him in the abdomen. Still recovering from the blow, Rick fell on his back from yet another attack from the young girl.

“You’re garbage!” she kicked him again, “You don’t deserve to live!” and again, “You’re a waste of space!” and again. Mel’s kicks weren’t as hurtful as her words but that didn’t deter Rick. He knows he’s a sick fuck, he doesn’t need any reminders. 

“Do you think, if I killed you now, someone will waste their time looking for you?” she asked rhetorically between lungfuls of air and Rick’s, now fully erect cock, twitched at the thought of Mel’s hands around his neck. “No, not with what you’ve done. You dirty fucking old man.”

Rick, with inhuman speed, grabbed one of Mel’s ankles and pulled, knocking her off balance. She fell backward, hitting her head but with adrenaline and arousal pumping in her veins, she quickly recovered. But not quick enough since Rick was already grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up almost like she weighed nothing.

Her headband was ripped off of her head and thrown across the room hitting a few decorative candles. Rick roughly grabbed her face with his free hand. “You little bitch—“ he huffed out, the pain in his side almost unbearable. “Gave you an ounce of fucking freedom to do whatever the fuck you want, you pull this shit?” 

Rick walked in great lengths before she was pushed against the wall, hard. Gasping at the sharp pain, she didn’t have time to regain balance as she hit the floor once again. On her knees, dizzy and a little dazed, Rick grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom.

“I’ll teach you a fucking lesson for being too cocky. Do you think you can kill me? You think you-you can, with that pathetic stunt?” Rick picked her up and threw Mel on the bed before crawling in to cage her. He gripped both her small wrist in his hand and held it up above her head, while the other one ripped through the expensive pink dress carefully designed just for her like paper.

“I’m Rick Sanchez bitch! I’m invincible, I’m a fucking god. ” Mel struggled, aware of what’s going to happen next. Her attempts were futile as Rick took off his green boxers and forcibly opened her legs to expose her wet pussy. “You’ll think twice next time after I’m done with you.”

The sun was setting outside and the orange light had bathed the room in this false sense of security while the sound of the radio in the background was tuned out by both party as Rick shoved two fingers easily up Mel’s pussy and started pumping mercilessly.

“Ah— !” Mel gasped at the intrusion of two long fingers going in and out, massaging her walls with expertise and intimate knowledge of her inner workings. She was a wanting mess but she kept her mouth shut. Her pussy was dripping and she was so close to the edge before Rick pulled his fingers out.

“Oh fuck no, darling. You’re not cumming until I fucking tell you to.” she refused to beg. Mel glared as Rick licked the two fingers that were just inside her seconds ago before leaning down to kiss her. She kept her mouth closed until Rick bit her lip to the point that it bled. Resistance crumbling from pain and pleasure, she opened her mouth unwillingly and Rick wasted no time to shove his vicious tongue in.

Mel could taste the salt of her sweat and arousal, the minty cigarette Rick most likely have had before she came, and the familiar coppery taste of blood. She couldn’t even feel her hands anymore with how tightly the old man was gripping her wrist. “You taste better than you look,” he said with a smirk on his lips.

“Though I expected you to be a little sweeter. You get a passing grade.” with that in mind Rick positioned his tip and shoved his cock in, and Mel’s pussy instinctively squeezed around him from the sudden intrusion. “Fuck, yes darling. Take it~.” 

Rick moved slowly, slapping her ass while he does so. “Don’t fucking cum.” he warned, “Or I’ll tell everyone. Your parents, your classmates, your teachers, even the fucking mayor what a slut you are for me, what a desperate little whore you can be behind closed doors-“

Mel closed her eyes, tears welling up but she gritted her teeth. “Their good little stupid girl running around with a dirty old man, her teacher nonetheless. Who’s side do you think they’ll be taking?”

She choked out between a sob and a moan involuntarily. Mel didn’t know whether it’s the verbal insults or the gradually rapid thrust of Rick’s cock inside her wet cunt. Rick slapped her ass again and she yelped delaying her building orgasm. “Fuck meeeeee, you’re tight.”

The sound of continuous slapping filled the room and the lights from the sunset outside were fading and Mel barely noticed when she realized Rick was cumming soon. “You better not-“

Rick buried his cock to the hilt and Mel’s pussy squeezed his dick so hard that he let out a brief yell. The feeling of something warm filled her up as she swallowed before licking her lips. Rick moved to bury his dick again and again until most of his load spilled out of Melanie’s soaking wet folds. He even gave a small shake before pulling out completely. 

Letting go of Mel’s wrist, the first thing she did was slap him then push him on his back before crawling up until her cunt was right above his face. She took a fistful of almost-greying blue hair and pulled, making the old man wince. 

“You better get that shit inside of me out now.” she growled, eyes filled with rage as she lowered herself just above Rick’s closed lips. He can feel his cum and Mel’s juices drip down his chin and the smell of his released filled with Mel’s natural musky scent had him opening his mouth as if hypnotized, and getting to work immediately. Rick’s cyan eyes were glazed in want, glancing up at Mel occasionally.

“And you better make me cum you selfish asshole.” Rick responded by spreading her folds and sucking on her clit, open-mouthed and with the softness of his tongue licking up the mess he made.

 

“It’s been three months, when are you getting home?” Melanie asked as Rick passed her the lit cigarette, both laying down on the bed with Mel’s head on Rick’s chest as they both shared a smoke. “This _is_ my home.” he replied casually. The old radio was now having a late night talk show, both radio show host laughing and cracking jokes with fake audience laughter in the background.

“You just walked out on your family.” frank as ever, Rick only huffed out a laugh while he took his turn to smoke. “I walk out on everybody, darling.” then quietness filled the room.

After the cigarette was put out, Mel sat up to get back home. It was dark out now and her mom, being the paranoid sort, would probably start worrying. Before her feet could touch the ground, Rick spoke, “Where are you going?” who grumbly grabbed her arm to pull her back against him.

“I need to get back home.” she sighed out, too tired and sore to fight against his tight grip. “Mama’s gonna look for me if I’m not back yet before nine.” Rick groaned in annoyance, he released his hold and watched as Mel stand up. She walked, quite wobbly, towards his drawer to pull out a few dresses Rick purchased for her. “You weren’t wearing any underwear earlier.”

“Yeah..” Mel pulled out a pink casual empire dress that reached her knees and a pair of white knee length socks. She kicked off her old socks and put the nice material on each individual leg, still naked. Rick bit his lip and stroked his sensitive dick shamelessly while he watched as she slipped the dress he bought for her. Her parents won’t even notice, those neglectful motherfuckers.

Mel turned around to look at him, she blinked, face neutral with her eyes almost glowing under the moon’s light coming from the window. Someday, he’ll make her cry and he can’t wait to see the tears well up in those beautiful eyes. Her face pink and lips red from abuse like her lips are now, and finally _finally_ he can leave bruises, welts, maybe even cuts on her soft skin. Punishments would be much more enjoyable when that time comes.

Rick stroked himself up faster, keeping his eyes lost in Mel’s. “Come here, darling.” he panted and the young girl obliged which she doesn’t do often. “You look thirsty, have a drink before you go.”

Mel leaned down above his cock and he could feel himself close to the edge again. Feeling her warm breath was the one that tipped him off and he released strings of white hot cum in Mel’s open mouth. She then licked down and wrapped her mouth around his dick to clean him off. Down to his balls and up to the tip of softening cock and it’s the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“I’ll see you at school.” Mel said after she was finished, licking her lips and swallowing. Tired and pleasantly satiated Rick only grunted in response.

As she walked out the door, she stopped to look at the old red radio that was still playing. A laughing soundtrack played as the two radio host were still going at it with their awful scripted one-liners. “You should throw this one out, it’s ugly. Buy a new one.” then she left.

After school the next day when she got home, her mom greeted her at the door with a smile on her face. Her fake blonde hair was ironed in big curls today, her hands clasped in front of her displaying recently manicured nails and the large diamond ring on her finger. “Hello, sweetheart! Welcome home, how was school?” Jessie Smith asked but Mel only stayed quiet, the pop quiz from yesterday was in her hand that was given to her at the end of math class.

“Oh, what’s this!” Jessie took the graded paper, a split second of shock appeared on her face before a big proud smile appeared. “This is absolutely amazing, Mel! That new teacher of yours does work wonders, I’m glad you're finally understanding the material.”

Jessie looked down at the paper again, it was sixty-nine over a hundred. It was a passing grade. “A little more and you’ll get a hundred on your next test!” her mom gave the paper back to Mel and with a skip on Jessie’s step, she went to the kitchen to cook them a celebratory meal.

“Maybe we should ask Mr. Sanchez for tutoring! Do you think he’ll accept?” Jessie asked her but she didn’t reply. Mel only stood there staring down at the graded paper. She cursed Rick internally with his sick sense of humor but shrugged it off. Her grades and her education’s not that important, that’s what her dad always tell her when no one’s looking.

“He’s too busy for that mama, I think.” Mel walked passed the kitchen and up the large staircase. “Go ask him tomorrow and tell him I won’t accept no for an answer!”

 

“How could I possibly decline?” Rick quirked an eyebrow as Mel rode him, the bed creaked as she bounced up and down his cock. He smoked while she does so. “Mama wants for me to get a hundred in your class.” she said as she slowed down, taking him all the way to the base to wriggle. Rick let out a soft curse. “Then do better.” he muttered and Mel only rolled her eyes before she started bouncing again. 

The aqua blue and sunset radio he purchased yesterday were pretty. It was small with two speakers, shiny and new with a few upgrades unlike the last one. It was playing jazz again, though this one was woefully sensual in a way.

“Any leads?”

“No not yet, but I have a hunch who murdered him.” and Rick only choked out a smoke-filled moan.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want, you can follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/meaty_drapes i'm more active there!


End file.
